Hetalia: Short PreXMas and XMas Stories, etc
by xX-Kis-sU-Xx
Summary: Uncreative title. Short little stories about the nations and Christmas! Their preparations, their ideas, their Christmas! I guess you can call some *cough* all *cough*  of them drabbles...? Includes song parodies! XD *T for minor swearing, I guess...o.o*


**A/N: Yay~ first submission! I decided to make my first submission a short seasonal story so I won't look bad or anything. XD I'm not bad…I was just…never mind. Sorry for the terrible writing. I am really bad at descriptions, so I don't use that much. XD I leave the imagining to the reader. (I only submitted this because my buddeh asked me to...DX;; *is scared of readers*)**

**Oh yeah, no copyright intended. I do not own Hetalia, and of course not the characters. I don't own the countries themselves and I also do not own Christmas. Ooh, here's something cheesy: *cues princess voice and fairy sparkles* **_**Christmas belongs to everyone~~~ 333 **_***spotlight off* That was OOC. Even for my multiple-personali…tied self. **

**Well, here goes nothing!**

It was the first day of December and the nations were all waiting for their "world conference meeting" to start. They were all seated in their chairs in front of the long meeting table, being their usual selves. Greece was already leaned back on his chair, asleep, and everyone was either talking to someone else or just plain waiting. England and France, of course, were arguing about something ridiculously stupid. America was butting in, being just as ridiculously stupid himself.

"To start things off, today is-"

"Uwah! Germany, Germany! Ve~ can I say something?" Italy anxiously asked.

"…s-sure…but next time, don't interrupt m-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS~!" Italy cheered out, happily waving his arms around at everyone else in the meeting room.

"Yeah! It's going to be Christmas soon, huh!" America exclaimed, standing up from his seat. "I need to arrange a giant party again! And this year, Japan-"

"I-I paid last year, America-san! And the year b-before that." Japan commented, sinking back into his seat.

"You pay for your own bloody party! You're old enough and independent, stop acting like a child or I'll bring you back into my control!" England scolded.

"Exactly right! So who pays for my party!" America whined.

"Hey, so do you want anything for Christmas?" Finland asked Sweden, ignoring the main conversation.

"Make sense of your response!" Swistzerland yelled out.

"Hey, Aniki's older than any of us, da-ze!" Korea said.

"What are you getting at aru!" China yelled out.

"I'm sure you can understand with that wise, _old_ mind of yours~" France asked.

"I KNOW ARU! And that's not what I meant…"

"We can't disrespect our elders, da?" Russia butted in.

"Ye- '_elders_'…? '**ELDERS**' ARU! I-I'm not that old aru!" China cried out.

"Old _enough_, maybe…" Finland quietly commented.

"You shut up now aru!" China yelled, throwing a fit. "I heard that!" He didn't even seem to notice the aura coming out of Sweden, who was seated next to Finland.

"Grandma's getting angry~ ahahahaha!" America teased and started laughing. But his laughter stopped after getting his face hit with a wok that had flown across the meeting table.

"I am not a girl aru! And for the record, I am young, cool and hip!"

"T-That just took you several more years back, teacher…" Taiwan sighed, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"That's it! You don't deserve your New Years' money aru!"

"You're not very nice to kids…are you, China?" England commented.

"Speak for yourself…" France mumbled in.

"Oh _really_?"

"Yes, _REALLY_!" And another argument began between them… It was a very common sight, really…too common, perhaps.

"You're not getting anything this year either aru!" China yelled at England.

"WHAT!" England said. France was snickering behind him.

"Ufu~ I'll do the same. I don't feel like buying any presents..." Russia said.

"Hey, that's not a good enough reason!" England complained.

"Huh?" Russia said, darkening and making his "KOLs" louder and louder.

"So you agree that _mine_ is aru?" China smirked.

"No, of course not!"

"Well take all of those insults back aru! Plus, you all still owe me a lot of things aru!"

"Speaking of which, we should have a Secret Santa kind of thing…" America suddenly suggested.

"S-Secret Santa…?" Finland nervously said. _B-But I already have most of everyone's presents already…_

"Hell no! Who knows what France is going to put in…" England grumbled.

"Ahh~ I've already gotten many ideas…I wonder who'd get it, I hope to please them very well…" France said, having _that_ kind of face again.

"So, China! You're payi-"

"I refuse to pay aru." China quickly replied.

"Then how am I gonna pay for the party!" America complained.

"Pay for it yourself…" England mumbled to himself.

"What! That's n-"

"YES IT IS!"

And another fight broke out. China blankly watched the scene and Italy jumped out of his seat and skipped over to China's side.

"Don't worry, China! Because I know what'll make you feel better, ve~?" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Damn it….sounds too familiar…" Romano grumbled.

"Fusosososo~!" Spain began to sing out.

"Aiyaaa…" China rested his head on the table, preparing for the obvious, frequently-said word.

Italy put on a big smile on his face and opened his mouth to say, "PAAAASTAAAAAAA~! 3"

**A/N: Told you. SHORT. SEASONAL. STORY. Pointless, really…I had an idea in my head, but I lost it. :'D I am a terribler write and only wanted to share an idea *cough* was asked by a friend to *cough*. *prepares for insults and harsh criticism* ._. Next is…probably THE SONG. XD;;**


End file.
